mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Money.../Chapter 30
Michael: YOU DID WHAT!? Morcubus: I gave them gems to control their special abilities. Ivy: Those gems you gave them were to increase their abilities, NOT control them. If they get mad, the world could be doomed. Carl then spins around from his computer. Carl: Not exactly. Being AI, they would not have technical emotions. They would seem mad, but not actually be mad. Michael walks over to a nearby computer, and starts imputing stuff into it. Ivy and Carl follow, and Morcubus just sits there. Michael: You know, you're right. They can't actually have emotions, just act as if they are feeling them. Ms. Nightshade and Cyrus run in, panicking. Ms. Nightshade: I don't know what you did Morcubus, but something bad is going on. Cyrus: A black hole appeared, and the source of it is one of our AI. Everyone looks at Morcubus. Morcubus: Fine, maybe we should help. Juwon, Vic, Blanky and Leaf keep attacking various MorcuBots that keep spawning. Vic: Why are there so many of these? All of the MorcuBots disappear in strikes of lightning. Leaf: You said the magic words. Blanky: Yeah. Blanky accidentally plays her guitar, firing a laser and lighting a part of Leaf's hair on fire. He licks his finger and puts out the fire. Blanky: Sorry. The four run in through the doors, and meet up with their friends. Morcubus, back in the top of the lair, puts on the Nightmare Crown and grabs a black staff with four jewels: one purple, one orange, one green and one purple. Alexa and Dr. F watch him walk out of the room. Juwon: Okay, so where do you think Delta and Omega are. The gang split up, and Summer opens a door. Many weapons are on the wall. Summer: Take a look at these. Summer picks up a dual-whip, with two pom-poms attached to the ends. Everyone else walks into the room, and grab weapons relating to them. Gold walks over to another door and opens it. Gold: I found them! Everyone rushes to Gold. Katrina: They look hurt. Psi speaks telepathically to the Sims. Psi: They are. My systems indicate that they have very little power. Jimmy: How will we wake them up this time. Psi: Easily, just shut off the machine, they should wake up after that. Annie: You heard the computer... Psi: I'm an AI. Annie: Whatever. You heard her, we have to shut off the machine and get them out of there. Zain walks over to the control panel. He looks at a very big red button. Zain: This must be it. He pushes the button. Computer: Self destruct action initiated. Lockdown sequence activated. All of the doors close and lock. Metal covers fall over the doors. Nicolas: That's not good. Ai: Zain... what did you do? Zain: I pushed the large red button on the control panel. Amanda Jane walks over to the control panel. Amanda J.: And you pushed that button, not the button labelled "Power"? Zain facepalms. The two orbs open, and Delta and Omega fly out, only to fall to the ground. Sigma and Psi appear and fly down to them. Delta: I...*cough* hate.... my..... life.... *cough* Delta disintegrates. Omega: I... hate.... being.... an.... AI.... *cough* Omega disintegrates. Everyone looks sadly at the area where their bodies once were. Sigma: They're gone. Psi: I do not sense them anywhere. Everyone stands silently. Juwon then walks away from the group. Juwon: Let's go get Morcubus. We need to do it... for Delta and Omega. Juwon exits the room, and everyone just silently follows them. Once they leave, purple and green gems appear where Delta and Omega were. The group of Sims walk up a stair case, and open a door. Two MorcuBots and Morcubus stand there in the room. Morcubus: The building is about to blow up, and you're avenging your friends. That's nice. A red light turns on, and starts flashing. A siren is also heard. Michael Gray and Ivy stand in the middle of a partially-destroyed laboratory. The Nightmare Crown lay on the ground. Michael: This crown has caused us way too much trouble. Ivy: I agree. Michael bends down and picks up the crown. He gives it to Ivy. Michael: Take the crown, and go hide it. Go hide it somewhere no one will ever look. Ivy pushes it back to Michael. Ivy: If I were to hide it, I would put it on a boat and crash it. You are always more creative. Michael: Fine. I'll arrive for a plane to take me to the most dense jungle, where I will use the crown to construct a large temple filled with traps. No one will ever be able to get through the traps, not even I, and the crown will be safe forever. Ivy nods, and hugs him. Ivy walks out. She stops in the doorway. Ivy: Good luck. Ivy then leaves for good. Michael: ...and I will stay there to guard it. A MorcuBot, which is in the shadows and unseen by Michael, secretly leaves. He quickly runs outside.